cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Event 2008
The event is currently scheduled to run from October 20th through November 2nd. Overview For the 2008 version of this event, there are three main sections to the event. *First, trick or treating from door to door returns, with some tweaking of the door timers to promote a more mobile version of trick or treat, and discourage door camping. *Second, the Giant Monster zone spawns and eternal night have returned. *And finally, a new "Zombie Apocalypse" zone event has been added, with massed hordes of zombies attacking random zones throughout the event. In 2006, the event ran in all zones in the game except Recluse's Victory, The Hive, Cascade Archipelago, The Chantry, and The Storm Palace. The few zones where the event were not running were all zones for at least level 40 characters, so for any characters below level 40, literally every single accessible zone was running the event. For 2007 the new Faultline, The Abyss, and Rikti War Zone were also zones in which the event was not functional. For 2008, it has been confirmed on Test and live that Rikti War Zone, at least, now has the event running this year. Zombie Apocalypse The Zombie Apocalypse is a zone event that uses the Rikti World Invasion engine. Random zones throughout the game come under attack for periods of time. The start and end of an apocalypse event are broadcast on the appropriate Hero or Villain event channel. The sky of an invaded zone turns red, and zombie hordes begin to attack very similarly to the troop phase of the Rikti invasions. New Badges New: 4 new badges for zombie hordes *Apocalypse Survivor grants access to the Pumpkin Head costume piece (Under Special Helmets). Zombies Minion - Zombie - The dead are restless and are walking the earth. They hunger for your flesh! Lieutenant - Reanimated Corpse - The dead are restless and are walking the earth. They hunger for your flesh! Boss - Soulless Husk - The dead are restless and are walking the earth. They hunger for your flesh! Elite Boss - Nightmare - The dead are restless and are walking the earth. They hunger for your flesh! Notes *Zombies drop tech enhancements, and hybrid (tech/mystic) salvage *testing for this event was on July 31st from 4:30-6pm Est Alert Msg: WARNING: Zombie attack in . End Msg: ALERT CANCELED: The zombies have disappeared from . Links *Testing announcement thread (Link to be replaced later) Trick or Treat During this event, players will be able to 'Trick or Treat' by clicking on mission doors in the various zones. Players can (No longer valid. Need new door timing info). If a door is successfully knocked, then either a treat is awarded usually in the form of a random inspiration or costume salvage, or else a trick, which will spawn various enemies in the immediate area. Players have to Trick or Treat in a zone that matches their current effective level (See list below), or the doors will not give tricks or treats. Sidekick/Lackey and Exemplar/Malefactor can be used to allow Trick or Treating to work, and the auto-exemplar of PvP zones mean that they will work for anyone high enough to enter them (except for Recluse's Victory, which has no functioning mission doors.) The auto-exemplar of the Flashback System can also be used by high level characters to make themselves the appropriate level for any zone. Temporary Powers One of the treats is the Rock temporary power. It is a one use, ranged attack that does minor smashing damage. Matt Miller was the developer behind this homage to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=1646253 Knocking on doors can give a "Classic Costume" Temporary Power. These powers last for 13 days real time, are incompatible with any stealth powers, and cannot be used in PvP zones. For costume models that have a single gender (such as Carnie Harlequin or Strongman), activating the costume will force the apparent sex of the character to match. For costumes that have both genders (such as Crey Agent), the character will use the appropriate model. Finally, some of the costumes will have special animation built into it (such as Goldbricker and Sky Raider having animated flightpacks, PPD Hardsuit with rocket boots when in flight, Pirate having ghost-style flight, etc). #Banished Pantheon Shaman (m) #Consortium Guard (m) #Carnival Harlequin (f) #Carnival Strongman (m) #Coralax Minion (f) #Council Galaxy (m) #Council Penumbra (m) #Crey Agent (both) #Crey Power Suit (m) #Crey Security (m) #Freakshow Boss (m) #Freakshow Stunner (m) #Goldbricker (m) #Hellion Thug (m) #Knives of Artemis (f) #Legacy Chain (m) #Lost (m) #Malta Gunslinger (m) #Malta Operative (m) #Nemesis Soldier (m) #Outcast Thug (m) #Paragon Protector (both) #Pirate (m) #PPD Cop (m) #PPD Hardsuit (m) #PPD Swat Officer (m) #Scrapyarder (m) #Skulls Thug (m) #Sky Raiders (m) #Troll Ogre (m) #Tsoo Inkman (m) #Vahzilok Eidolon (both) (misspelled in-game as 'Vahzilok Eidolan Costume') #Warrior Thug (m) Costume Images Image:BP-Shaman.jpg|Banished Pantheon Shaman Costume Image:Cage-Consortium-Guard.jpg|Consortium Guard Costume Image:Carnival-Harlequin.jpg|Carnival Harlequin Costume Image:Carnival-Strongman.jpg|Carnival Strongman Costume Image:Coralax-Minion.jpg|Coralax Minion Costume Image:H07-Galaxy.jpg|Council Galaxy Costume Image:Council-Penumbra.jpg|Council Penumbra Costume Image:Crey Agent Costume.png|Crey Agent Costume Image:Crey-Powersuit.jpg|Crey Powersuit Costume Image:Crey-Security.jpg|Crey Security Costume Image:H07-Tank.jpg|Freakshow Boss Costume Image:Freakshow-Stunner.jpg|Freakshow Stunner Costume Image:Goldbricker.jpg|Goldbricker Costume Image:Hellion-Thug.jpg|Hellion Thug Costume Image:KnivesofArtemis.jpg|Knives of Artemis Costume Image:Legacy-Chain.jpg|Legacy Chain Costume Image:Lost.jpg|Lost Costume Image:Malta-Gunslinger.jpg|Malta Gunslinger Costume Image:Malta-Operative.jpg|Malta Operative Costume Image:Nemesis-Soldier.jpg|Nemesis Soldier Costume Image:Outcast-Thug.jpg|Outcast Thug Costume Image:H07-ParagonProtector.jpg|Paragon Protector Costume Image:Pirate.jpg|Pirate Costume Image:PPD-Cop.jpg|PPD Cop Costume Image:PPD-Hardsuit.jpg|PPD Hardsuit Costume Image:PPD Swat Officer.png|PPD Swat Officer Costume Image:Scrapyarder.jpg|Scrapyarder Costume Image:Skulls Thug Costume.png|Skulls Thug Costume Image:Sky-Raider.jpg|Sky Raider Costume Image:Troll.jpg|Troll Costume Image:Tsoo-Inkman.jpg|Tsoo Inkman Costume Image:Vahzilok-Eidolan.jpg|Vahzilok Eidolon Costume Image:H07-Warriors.jpg|Warrior Thug Costume Free Costume Slot The event gives the ability to unlock a free costume slot on any character. Which slot it opens depends on how many costume slots you have already unlocked. Costume slots are awarded incrementally...a level 1 will be awarded their second slot, while a level 50 with all four previous costume slots unlocked will unlock a fifth. This reward does not include a free costume change token; unless you have free costume change tokens left over from previous awards, you will have to pay normal influence or infamy costs to change the costume in this new slot. To unlock this slot a player needs to gather one each of the four types of Event Salvage that can be found through "Trick or Treating". You need one each of Statesman Mask, Lord Recluse Helmet, Back Alley Brawler Gloves, and Hamidon costume. All four then need to be brought to the appropriate Halloween contact for the character's game. Granny Beldam for villains and Annah for heroes. The contact will then unlock the free slot. There was a 35% chance of any Treat being a piece of event salvage, with even chances for which of the four types of event salvage is received. Event Salvage Back Alley Brawler Halloween Gloves Event Salvage These are rubber Back Alley Brawler gloves, perfect for a Halloween costume. Their manufacture makes it difficult to perform simple tasks like opening doors. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Statesman Halloween Mask Event Salvage This is a Halloween mask of the famous hero Statesman. It's made of cheap plastic, and the flimsy string probably won't last through the night. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Lord Recluse Halloween Helmet Event Salvage This is a Halloween mask of the infamous Lord Recluse. It's made of smelly rubber, and wearing it makes you all sweaty and hard to find your breath. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Hamidon Halloween Costume Event Salvage The most popular Halloween costume among the kids in Paragon City is that of Hamidon. This simple costume is made from coloured plastic wrap. Many kids like to put action figures of their favourite heroes inside the wrap, pretending they are 'raiding' for 'Hami-O's' Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Zones Trick or Treating only worked if the player was in a zone with a level appropriate for their current combat level. The following are the appropriate levels for various zones: Heroes :01 - 11 Atlas Park :01 - 11 Galaxy City :05 - 15 Kings Row :05 - 15 The Hollows :07 - 15 Perez Park :10 - 20 Steel Canyon :10 - 20 Skyway City :11 - 20 Boomtown :20 - 30 Independence Port :20 - 30 Talos Island :20 - 30 Striga Isle :20 - 30 Terra Volta :21 - 30 Dark Astoria :20 - 30 Croatoa :30 - 40 Brickstown :30 - 40 Founders' Falls :30 - 40 Crey's Folly :33 - 40 Eden :40 - 50 Peregrine Island :40 - 50 Firebase Zulu Villains :01 - 10 Mercy Island :05 - 15 Port Oakes :10 - 20 Cap Au Diable :20 - 30 Sharkhead Isle :25 - 35 Nerva Archipelago :30 - 40 St. Martial :40 - 50 Grandville PvP (Both) Since all PvP zones automatically Exemplar anyone entering to a specific level, anyone entering the zone is brought to a combat level appropriate to the zone, so all zones are appropriate for Trick or Treating for anyone of a high enough level to enter the zone. :20 - 50 Siren's Call :30 - 50 Warburg Enemies Note: none of these groups counted toward the non-Halloween badges available in the game normally. For example, these Fir Bolg do not count towards the Pumpkin Master/Mistress badge. Coven The Coven is made up of witches also seen as the Cabal enemy group found in Croatoa. Note that this group is the most visually different from their normal in-game spawns of any of the Halloween mobs. The Cabal is primarily colored in shades of grey and black, while the Halloween Coven is much more colorful. Fir Bolg Fir Bolg can also be found in Croatoa at the present. Note that there is no badge for defeating them. Spirits Spectral Demons from the Circle of Thorns were used to create the Spirits faction. Vampires Council vampyri were the models used to make up the Vampires enemy group for the event. Werewolves Council nightwolves and warwolves were the models used to make up the Werewolves faction for the event. Zombies The zombies are Banished Pantheon soldiers. Unseelie Court The Unseelie Court was a new enemy group for the 2006 event. They accompanied the random zone spawns of Eochai and Jack in Irons. Enemy Images Image:Witch1.jpg|Witch: Coven minion Image:Sorceress1.jpg|Sorceress: Coven Lieutenant Image:Coven-crone.jpg|Crone: Coven Boss Image:Streng-firbolg.jpg|Streng Image:SpiritsMinion01.jpg|Spirit Lieutenant Image:Vampire Lieutenant.jpg|Vampire Lieutenant Image:Vampire-vampirelord02.jpg|Vampire Lord Boss Image:Werewolf Lt 01.jpg|Werewolf Lieutenant Image:Zombies Minion 01.jpg|Zombie Image:Unseelie Court.jpg|Unseelie Court Giant Monsters and Eternal Night Eternal Night During the event, the entire game is locked in nighttime mode. This is not just a visual effect. All aspects of the game that depend on a day/night cycle are locked to the night side during the event. Enemies that only spawn at night spawn continuously during the event. Banisher, The Slayer, and Haunted badges (Hero side) and Pirate and Spectral badges (Villain side) are examples of badges for which hunting will be much easier during the event. Eochai and Jack in Irons There will be a zone spawn of either Eochai or Jack in Irons in every zone in which the event is active. Once one is defeated, another of the two will spawn in the same zone within a minute or two. For each spawn, there is a 90% chance that it will be Eochai, and a 10% chance that it will be Jack in Irons. Additionally, Jack in Irons only spaws in level 20 and up zones. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=6769221&bodyprev=#Post6769221 Hero zone maps Image:Halloween 2006 Atlas Park GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Atlas Park Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Galaxy City GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Galaxy City Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 The Hollows GM Spawn Sites.jpg|The Hollows Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Perez Park GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Perez Park Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Kings Row GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Kings Row Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Skyway City GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Skyway City Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Steel Canyon GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Steel Canyon Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Boomtown GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Boomtown Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Independence Port GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Independence Port Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn site Image:Halloween 2006 Talos Island GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Talos Island Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Striga Isle GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Striga Isle Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Dark Astoria GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Dark Astoria Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Terra Volta GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Terra Volta Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Croatoa GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Croatoa Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites These are for Halloween versions only. Image:Halloween 2006 Brickstown GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Brickstown Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Creys Folly GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Crey's Folly Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Founders Falls GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Founders' Falls Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Eden GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Eden Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Peregrine Island GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Peregrine Island Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Firebase Zulu GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Firebase Zulu Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites PvP zone maps Image:Halloween 2007 Bloody Bay GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Bloody Bay Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Siren's Call GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Siren's Call Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2007 Warburg GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Warburg Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Badges Three new badges are available for this event, in addition to the badges from the Halloween Event 2004 and 2006. They are awarded for receiving faction costume Temporary Powers while trick or treating. Note: receiving a duplicate costume will give no indication of the duplicate, but it will count towards the badges. Because of this, it will appear that fewer costume drops have occurred than are required for the badge. All of the previous Halloween event badges are once again available as well. Notes *Trick or Treat costume Badges do not have bars yet, but appear between the Sentry and Demolitionist badges. *All Inspiration treats are "tier 1" (small). *Note: Costumes are dropped independently of event salvage, meaning you can get both at once. **While similar to Freakshow and Arachnos costumes, these DO NOT grant stealth or invisibility. Mobs will attack players who are wearing these costumes, even if it's a costume of their group. *When Event Salvage is awarded as a treat, two Inspirations are also awarded. *When Costume Powers are awarded, two Inspirations are awarded. In the case of receiving a duplicate costume, in which event you receive no notification of an award (Event Salvage, for example) in Global log, the two Inspirations can be used as an indication of a Costume being awarded. Category:Special Events Category:Halloween Event